Radiant Vega
The "Fenix Orbis" otherwise known as "Radiant Vega" by the goal they have to restore the country and by the wish of members since their goals allign. They are a group of powerful Generals that work alongside Kyoto. Information The Radiant Vega are four highly trained warriors, They are a fighting force skilled in the way of assassination. Nezo, Kyoto' right hand man and former friend from the Knights, Electra, a powerful spell caster, skilled in spearmanship as well as being an undercover spy. Dracen, a former member of the Au'un who secretly gathers intel on their attacks, he carries an axe/sword, uses Zodiac Guns, and has great destructive power. Karina, a young woman who has a crush on Kyoto and tends to flirt with him promising to kill anyone who harms him. She carries a rapier and is extremely skilled in sub-elemental attacks, she was trained by Kyoto. They are named after the ancient bird, the Pheonix. The Radiant Vega are most well known for their power for eliminating over 200,000 Au'un Soldiers during the War between The Land of the Beast and of Chaos. Member Description * Nezo Haneta - He has brown hair, red clothing, gray pants and red boots. He is a former member of the Oberon Knights and is a close friend of Kyoto. Nezo's parents were knights that were killed in action and so he joined the knights in order to avenge them, after he was shown the true meaning of Justice by Kyoto he eventually quit the knights and followed his friend on the path of restoring the world at any means necessary. He is very talented in sword fighting and uses some of the same type swordsman skills that Kyoto has. * Dracen Zyroza - He is a young man with black hair, blue eyes, a pink cape and white pants. He is a former member of the Au'un and decided that their methods were not helping the countries unite, but rather destroying them and keeping them divided. Dracen grew up with his mother and baby sister Electra. They both wanted Dracen to become better and successful in life but at the same time he believed that the Au'un were the only way of uniting the countries and Dracen eventually joined the Au'un until he befriended Kyoto and was saved from their ambush. Despite his weapon of choice, an Axe and a sword, Dracen mainly uses the Earth Element or the Fire Element to create devastating earthquakes, eruptions or explosions just by a swing of his sword and his destructive power. * Electra Kubaki - She is a young woman with yellow hair that has black edges, blue eyes, a brown cloak with red leggings along with small white high heels. She carries a spear and is skilled at spell-casting. She is the daughter of the Lady of Light, Synestra, and so was raised by her mother being taught many types of spells but she wanted to learn a different method of combat so she learned how to fight with a staff and eventually moved on to a spear. She also has throwing knives that she can use for elemental skills. She is the younger sibling of Dracen. * Karina Maxwell - She has yellow hair that becomes red when she is angry, has red-pinkish color eyes, wears a white and blue garb with straps across her stomach. She is a powerful swordsman capable of fighting with a reverse-bladed sword, and fights with a regular sword using much of her elemental prowess. She is skilled in stylish sword-fighting, spell-casting, and she can also use summon spirits in battle to help her fight against enemies. She was raised in a home that was raided by Au'un members which killed her grandparents, uncle and her father. She has lived through the traumatic memories for the majority of her life and is a vigilante. Karina tends to flirt with Kyoto a lot, playing a role of defense and hostility towards anyone that stands in his way. Category:Organization